A Nice Knife
by WR63
Summary: One-Shot- A young Luciano gets a new knife. I'm no good with summaries.


**A/N: Hope you like this. Luciano =Italy, Roland=Austria, & Julia=Hungry **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia, or anything related to it.**

Luciano was not happy. He had, once again, tried to convince Austria that he was not a girl, but to no avail. He was mindlessly walking through a town that he had happened on. Austria would be so upset when he realized his ' _precious Lucy_ ' was gone. Although, Luciano had been glad when he had stumbled upon a rust switchblade in the attic; until Hungry had taken it away. Luciano didn't give it up easily, but Julia was larger than him, unfortunately. 'The weapon was rusty anyway.' Italy thought, 'so it wasn't really a loss.

As a specific stall caught his eye, Luciano sighed. Without a weapon of some sort, he felt so defenseless, and Italy hated that feeling. The stall he had wondered over to was filled with swards, spears, daggers, and knives. All types of knives. How long had he been away from Rome? How long since he'd held a knife? Luciano picked up one of the semi-fancy ones. There were designs made into the metal, but no flashy jewels. Those would just break in time. Measuring the weight of it in his hand, it was a bit heavy, but he'd grow. It would make a nice light knife when he got bigger. Although, in reality, he couldn't buy it, Roland had been sure not to give him any money. He couldn't steal it either. They may only be humans, but he was outnumbered if he were to try to take it, especially with the way the tender was watching him. So how...? Oh. After thinking about it for a moment, the answer seemed so simple. Looking at himself, Italy confirmed that he was still in a dress, and wearing makeup- curtesy of Austria. He looked like a she, and he was a child. Well, looked like a child at least. Glancing at the vendor, Luciano confirmed that he was still being watched. With a resigned-sounding sigh, he put the knife back. Proceeding to look around, he made a show of looking at the simpler pretty things. A glance, yup, he was still being watched. Good. A glance into a little coin purse, he only had it incase he could steal some money, honestly. Still, Luciano proceeded with his plan. He moved to the shabbiness looking of the knives, a truly pathetic thing, it was no more than a triangle of metal mounted in some cracked wood. It looked as though it had been used before, for many years even. Luciano glanced into the little change purse once more, sighing in a very sad way, and making his eyes tear slightly. This was humiliating, so it had better work. The vendor noticed his 'tears', and came over to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, kneeling so he was level with Luciano.

"I just wanted to get my daddy something nice for his birthday, but I don't have enough money!" Italy said, using a very feminine voice, which wasn't hard considering how high his voice naturally was.

"Well, how much do you have?" The man asked in a very kind sounding voice.

Luciano took three coins, stolen of coarse, out of the purse, " This is all I have." He told the man, being sure to sound as forlorn as possible.

"Well how 'bout this, I'll make you a special deal. Anything on that side, for only two of those." As the man spoke, he over exaggerated his actions, going so far as to hold up two fingers on the word two. Luciano wanted so badly to tell the man that he was not some child. However, he needed the man to believe he was a child, so he would act like one-for now.

"Really?" Luciano asked, letting himself sound hopeful.

"Yes, just for you though. You mustn't tell a soul." The man whispered, a smile on his face.

"Thank you sir!" Italy said, going to where the man had gestured. The wall had the shabby looking blade, but it also had the knife he was looking at earlier. He grabbed it, a real smile slipping through for a second. Passing the two coins to the man as he left with a final 'thank you', Luciano went along his way, using the other coin to buy an apple. He couldn't go back to the house with money with him- too suspicious. He couldn't run away either- not yet. Soon enough though. As the not-so-humble mansion came into sight, Luciano hid the knife. They wouldn't find this one. A smirk found its way to his lips as he entered. Roland and Julia couldn't know, but little Roma would definitely find out, and he wouldn't tell the others. He knew better. Now if only he could convince Australia that he was not a girl...


End file.
